Aishiteru series Naruto's Dream
by Lycan180
Summary: Naruto's dream sequence in part two...


"This is your life...Naruto's Dream..."

By Lycan180

_**yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead**_

Naruto thought back on everything he was, been, and would be.

---

"Naruto! Ya coming to have ramen with me or not?" Iruka yelled with a smile. Naruto was only 7. And loved ramen.

---

_**yesterday is a promise that you've broken**_

---

"Sasuke...I'm sorry, I forgot about our date..." Naruto said at the sething Uchiha. "I told you..." He started. "I know...I was with a freind of mine, she's moving in with me, too." Naruto said with a smile. "What?!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto's teeth bared, he walked away and stopped at a tree. A girl about 1 and 1/2 ran into his arms. Her soft purple eyes saw Sasuke and she eyed him as she gripped the gloved hand of Naruto. "She lost her parents. So act mature for once." Naruto said he picked her up in his arms and walked away with her. As he lifted the girl, he softly said "I'll aways protect you..."

Age:13

---

Naruto smiled. He rose her well, but she had been killed on a mission. She was meant to protect a man from Atsuki;Hokage's orders. She was killed. Her entire team was killed. The inncident left Naruto unwilling of becoming hokage. At 7 years of age.

---

_**don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
this is your life and today is all you've got now  
yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes  
**_

**_this is your life, are you who you want to be?_**

---

Naruto sighed. His life was hard. He had at one time wished to be a Hokage. Not anymore. Kiyoshi's death was the reality that sent him into life.

---

_**this is your life, are you who you want to be?  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be?  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose?**_

---

"I wanted to be recignized as what my father would have wanted. Foolish, Kyuubi says. I know it, but my heart breaks. Then I think of my family. Sasuke's Family. MY FAMILY. Ryu, Seiko, and Naara Uchiha. My children..."

---

_**yesterday is a kid in the corner  
**_

---

Naruto was sleeping the night after the birth of the triplets. His body exsouseted, he let himself fall in a deep sleep. In his arms were the three children. Smaller than the rest was Seiko. His black and blood red hair shone in the moonlight, along with his ocean eyes. Next to him was the other boy, Ryu. He seemed more like Sasuke with his hair falling over his eyes. The oynx orbs glanced at his mother. He slept with a calmness that only an angel could possess. The last was the girl. Naara had a pair of red eyes from Kyuubi and soft blond hair with natural streaks of blue-black.

---

_**yesterday is dead and over**_

this is your life, are you who you want to be?  
this is your life, are you who you want to be?  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be?  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose?  


---

Naruto held the youngest boy, Seiko in his arms. Another nightmare. The only incoharent message was "Kyuubi" and "Mommy". Sasuke stirred from his nap and saw his son crying. "Are you okay? What's wrong, my little Youko?" he said as he stroked the child's back.

---

_**don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes**_

---

Naruto sighed. His Husband and children were outside. He felt arms wrap around him and he quickly grabbed his kunai. He slid it into his hand and quickly stabbed the introuder,missing by an inch.

---

_**this is your life are you who you want to be?  
this is your life are you who you want to be?  
**_

---

The introuder stumbled back. Naruto growled, knowing by scent who it was. Uchiha Itachi. "Phenix?" He asked with a surprised stare. It was him, but alot skinnier. Naruto growled louder and Itachi only smerked. "What do you want?" Naruto asked ith fear present in his voice. "Simple. My brother. Yet, I never expected to see you ever again..." He said with a feral look. Naruto did only what he could: RUN.

---

_**this is your life, are you who you want to be?  
this is your life, are you who you want to be?  
this is your life, **_

Naruto saw a darkness overlap him. He looked at Sasuke. He saw him, kunai in hand. He saw Naruto's fear. "This is my family, Itachi. If you attack, your blood is going to be spilt. Naruto, get them away from here, to the hokage!" He yelled. Naruto nodded his head quickly and tok off, the children with him.

---

_**is it everything you dreamed it would be?  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose?**_

---

Naruto ran back to the battleground. Both Sasuke and Itachi were on the ground. Both dead. Naruto panicked and ran to Sasuke's side. No heartbeat. Tears welled up and Naruto never felt the rain fall...

---

_**and you had everything to lose...**_

---

Naruto woke in a cold sweat. He was on the floor and He glanced at his mate and saw him kneeling next to him. "Naruto?" He asked with concern. He wiped a tear away from his face. "I'm okay...Please Sasuke..." He said with a whisper. Naruto Held him for dear life...


End file.
